Quests/Series
This is a list of quest series which includes all quests that are recognised to share a common and continuing plotline. Quests in a series have a clear sequence and usually share the main protagonist(s) and/or antagonist(s) as well as the general storyline. See the quest series section of the quests article for further information. Some quests are in several series, such as Desert Treasure being both a Mahjarrat quest and a Return of Zaros quest. Likewise, many series are subseries of a larger one, such as the Sea Slug quests being a subseries of the Temple Knight series. Series Desert series Developers: Chris J, Matt H Related quests Main antagonist of the series - Amascut Dragonkin series Developers: Jonathan S, Mod Ed Main antagonist of the series - Dragonkin Druid's Circles series Developers: Paul G, Chris S Related quests Elemental Workshop series Developers: Dylan C Gnome series Developers: Tom W, Rahul V, Chihiro Y, Mod Jed Main antagonist of the series - Glouphrie Secondary antagonists of the series - Glough Waterfall series Developers: Tom W, Dylan C Enchanted Key series Developers: Tim C Karamja series Developers: Tytn H, Rahul V Main antagonist of the series - Nazastarool, Ranalph Devere, Irvig Senay, San Tojalon, Nezikchened Ogre series Developers: Paul G, Tytn H Main antagonist of the series - Ogre Monkey series Developers: Rahul V, Chihiro Y, Liam P, Dylan C, Mod Jed Myreque series Developers: James B, Tytn H, Mod Ed Related quests Main antagonist of the series - Lowerniel Drakan Secondary antagonists of the series - Vanstrom Klause, Ranis Drakan Penguin series Developers: Nancy J Main antagonist of the series - The Pescallion Secondary antagonists of the series - Pescaling Pax Pirate series Developers: Paul G, Anthony W Main antagonist of the series - Captain Donnie, Mi-Gor Related quests Temple Knight series Developers: James B, Chris LC Main antagonists of the series - Solus Dellagar, Lord Daquarius, Lucien Sea Slug series Developers: Tom W, Chris LC Main antagonist of the series - Mother Mallum Secondary antagonist of the series - Mayor Eustace Hobb, Slug Prince Related quests Camelot series Developers: Paul G, James B, Nancy J Main antagonist of the series - Morgan Le Faye Related quests Dorgeshuun series Developers: Paul G, John A Main antagonist of the series - Sigmund, H.A.M Secondary antagonist of the series - Bandos Elf series Developers: Paul G, Tom W, Dylan C, Graham B Main antagonist of the series - Lord Iorwerth Secondary antagonist of the series - King Lathas Related quests Fairy Tale series Developers: Paul G, Greg V Main antagonist of the series - Fairy Godfather Secondary antagonist of the series - Slim Louie, Fat Rocco, Tanglefoot, Orks Fremennik series Developers: James B, Chris S, Jonathan S, Isobel H, Chihiro Y, Ben W, Douglas H, Tim C Main antagonist of the series - Dagannoth, Ice Trolls Related quests Mahjarrat series The Rise of Lucien Developers: Paul G Main antagonist of the series - Lucien Arrav Developers: Greg V Main antagonist of the series - Katrine or Straven (depending on what gang the player chooses) Other Mahjarrat quests The Return of Xeric series Developers: Mod Wolf, Mod Ed, Mod Kieren Main antagonist of the series - Xeric The Return of Zaros series Developers: Ian T, Marion C, James B Related quests Rise of the Red Axe series Developers: Vincent Van M Related quests Main antagonist of the series - Hreidmar Troll series Developers: Jon S, Chris S, Simon S, Ashleigh B, Anthony W Main antagonist of the series - Mountain Trolls Related quests Wise Old Man series Developer: Ashleigh B See also *Quests *Free-to-play Quests *Miniquest *Achievement Diary *Quest experience rewards - This is a list which shows which quests give experience points in specific skills. It also states the amount of experience given, and is listed by skill. *Quest Table - Sortable table of quests by requirements *List of quests/Novice *List of quests/Intermediate *List of quests/Experienced *List of quests/Master Category:Quests